


jiwoo's law

by loonacode



Series: sonatine. [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Camping, F/F, One Shot, camping!chuuves, choejin, chuuves - Freeform, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonacode/pseuds/loonacode
Summary: anything that can go wrong will go wrong, specially if you're with kim jiwoobut ha sooyoung didn't think that was anything but just right.





	jiwoo's law

“Ye-hee!” Jiwoo chanted excitedly, hoping into Sooyoung’s pickup truck, a big smile on her face, a backpack hanging from her shoulders and a map under her armpit. “It’s camping time~”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever” An unhappy Sooyoung replied and Jiwoo ignored her negative mood totally – she was just too excited. Seeing how happy her friend was almost made Sooyoung excited too, but she couldn’t help be so unsatisfied. Of course, the problem wasn’t camping, or Jiwoo. The problem was camping _with_ Jiwoo.

  
Throughout the many years the two girls had known each other Sooyoung learned three important things. First: Jiwoo was the most adorable person on earth. Second: her somewhat bubbly personality also hid a very insecure persona. Third: She was the worst camping buddy someone could ask for.

  
First things first: she had no survival abilities or whatsoever. God forbids, but if Jiwoo was thrown in a desert island she wouldn’t last a day; she’d probably trip over a coconut and fall into a hole and never get up. She was also extremely lazy. Team work? That’s not how it works for Kim Jiwoo. Sooyoung was always thankful for being born a couple years before her friend so she’d never get paired up with her for school work, cause she knew she was the type to ask you to do all your job and make you not even realize it. And, oh god, Jiwoo was just the clumsiest person Sooyoung ever came across.

  
(And she also snored, which would be a pain in the ass later on when they’d sleep, but that wasn’t Sooyoung’s biggest worry)

  
But it was too late to escape now. Sooyoung promised Jiwoo she’d go camping with her to celebrate her high school graduation – she was most likely out of her mind when she did but there was no turning back anyways.

  
With a twist of a key, Sooyoung turned on the truck and drove it from the no-end road Jiwoo’s house was in to the highway, windows all the way down and the wind messing both of their hairs, Jiwoo singing along to some song the other didn’t know, screaming her lungs out with the beat. Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile at her childlike friend.

  
“You know the place we’re going to, right? I don’t want to get there and get completely lost” The oldest said when the song ended, before Jiwoo started singing too loudly to hear anything else again.

  
“Uh,” Jiwoo stretched her neck, a suspicious smile on her face “I never said I did”

  
“You literally did. You said,” Sooyoung took a deep breath “ _Unnie, I know of this place near Gapyeong we can stay at~_ ” she completed in a high pitched voice, making the other punch her arm.

  
“It didn’t mean I’ve been there! I just said I knew it!”

  
“How was I supposed to know that, Kim Jiwoo?” Jiwoo awkwardly laughed, the apologetic look Sooyoung knew too well on her face “Jesus. We’re going to die. A bear will eat us and some to-be-frightened tourist will find whatever is left of us on the Han River. Is that how you want to be remembered? The girl the bears ate?”

  
“Do you really have to be so dramatic?” Jiwoo laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend “And I’m pretty sure there are no bears where we’re going” She unfolded the map, laying it on her lap.

  
“Hm. You better be right” Sooyoung sighed again “Are we going the right way?”

  
“Yeah, sure” Jiwoo responded, going back to her bubbly self, unfolding the dusty map she was carrying with her. The map showed the Gyeonggi province, the road from Seoul to Gapyeong highlighted in bright pink, some notes like ‘Gyeonggi’s best Kim chi’ lost in between the lines. “Oh, we’re meant to take this side road there so we can stop by Guri to grab some food before we get to the camping site”

  
“You forgot to pack the food didn’t you?”

  
“Actually, I ate it”

  
“…”

  
“…” Jiwoo blinked swiftly with a sweet smirk on her face.

  
“Of course you did” Sooyoung laughed, driving the truck towards the narrow side road Jiwoo pointed.

 

***

 

The next 30 minutes were full of Jiwoo’s corny jokes, Sooyoung’s smart remarks, wind messing their hair as they sang along to an old 2NE1 song and the sun blinding them. Sooyoung didn’t really want to be that kind of person but she couldn’t help but think they were lost. And although she knew they weren’t going anywhere, she didn’t want to tell the other girl cause she knew she’d be either frustrated if they were lost or angry if they weren’t and Sooyoung were just doubting her guiding skills.

  
“…So I told Heejin to square up and make a move unless she wants Yerim to do it first”

  
“Yerim?” Sooyoung laughed “Yerim and Hyunjin? Really?”

  
“Not really. I was just messing with Heekki so she stopped being so slow” Jiwoo sticked her tongue out “I’m going to text her, see what’s up on today’s episode of Heejin and Hyunjin’s drama” She grabbed her phone from her denim jacket’s pocket, sighing loudly short after unlocking it “No signal”

  
“We must be near Guri, from how long we’ve been on the road. You can check it when we get there”

  
“We should’ve been there actually; I don’t understand why it’s…” she scanned the map with her quick eyes soon gasping, her cheeks blushing “Ah, unnie. I’m really sorry”

  
“Kim Jiwoo, what did you do?”

  
“It’s upside down” Jiwoo mumbled, her cheeks getting redder as the seconds went by.

  
“You have got to be kidding me”

  
“I’m so sorry it really looked like it was right” Jiwoo pouted getting teary-eyed.

  
“Aish, kid” the other girl sighed “You really are the worst navigator on the face of earth” she sticked her tongue out and smiled sweetly “But we will work it out. Don’t worry”

 

***

 

“I think it’s understandable freaking out right now” Sooyoung said carefully as she returned to her seat, cleaning her grease-dirty hands on the back of her pants “We’re not going anywhere with the car like this”

  
Not even a second went by before Jiwoo cried out loud, tears rolling down her cheeks being hidden by her hands. That’s classic Jiwoo, Sooyoung thought. A crybaby and one that couldn’t really stand disappointing someone or causing any trouble. “Hey, Chuu. It’s alright” she grabbed the other’s hands in her own.

  
Jiwoo breathed heavily trying not to look at Sooyoung’s face nor their hands intertwined. “It’s always been like this, hasn’t it?”

  
“..Huh?”

  
“You know Murphy’s law, right? Anything that can go wrong will go wrong” she giggled, still not daring to look at the face standing right next to hers “That’s especially true if you’re next to me. We should just call it Jiwoo’s Law. Like Haseul’s curse, you know”

  
“There’s no need to be this upset about this, Jiwoo. It’s alright, hey”

  
“It’s always you trying to clean my mess. It’s always unnie dealing with my mistakes. Doesn’t it tire you, how it seems like I can’t get anything right or that I always-“

  
It was a cliché, Sooyoung knew and hated it, but she was suddenly hit by and urge of shutting Jiwoo up in the ole’ good kissy way – and she of course did it. This kind of braveness and boldness only got her hard enough to do that kind of thing once every blue moon; as much as she couldn’t just let it go and lose the opportunity she was sure as hell she’d most likely feel so embarrassed and regretful afterwards she was already blushing. Of course, kissing Jiwoo was not a new experience to her, she remembered quite clearly a few occasions in which this happened before, but it was never in a scenario like this – just the two of them, in the daylight and with their minds clear.

  
Just as regret was starting to kick in, Sooyoung felt the younger girl’s delicate hands letting go of hers so she could wrap her arms against her neck. Jiwoo herself broke the kiss but didn’t bother of untangling herself from Sooyoung, and the older girl was struck at the sudden confident and cocky look on her face.

  
“I was expecting a big reaction but not this”

  
“Shut up, dummy” Sooyoung rolled her eyes at a giggly Jiwoo “But, seriously, I could never get tired of you, no matter how many maps you read wrongly”

  
“Even if it makes us get lost in the middle of nowhere for a whole night?”

 

“I mean,” Sooyoung chuckled “At least we can watch the sunset together, can’t we?”

  
Jiwoo smiled “Yeah. I guess it’s not that bad”

 

***

 

(Sooyoung woke up the next morning to a screaming Jiwoo with branches sticking out of her hair. Turns out they were not eaten alive by bears but were actually quite stupid – just a 10 minutes long walk would be enough for them to realize they had actually made a turn somewhere while trying to get to the camping site and were stuck not in the middle of nowhere but actually quite near Seoul, close enough to walk to a bus station to get a ride home. Sooyoung complained about having to sleep all crumbled up in the truck when they could’ve gone back but did not regret it. That one night, Jiwoo’s law was nothing but a blessing to her)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written. i like the plot but my writing is absolute crap specially in the second half  
> sorry


End file.
